


annoyance

by poetdameron



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Standrew, M/M, POV Third Person, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Watcher Trio, new relationship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Steven is getting kind of annoyed at his friends, who just so happen to have gotten together recently.





	annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one a while back on tumblr and wanted to have it over here, too. Back then, we had no idea of what was coming-- we didn't know of Watcher yet. So it's funny to see the kind of stuff we were doing then, this fic included.

**Annoyance**

Going out with Ryan and Shane was _always_ a mistake, Steven thought as he watched them goof around in line to get to the cameras. He should have known better, the voice so similar to Adam’s inside his head reminded him, but oh well — he thought it would be nice, a night out with his friends, who had just gotten together.

Maybe it was just the honeymoon phase, or the fact that they were complete and utter idiots when put together in any situation, the voice suggested. But whatever it was, Ryan and Shane were making him regret all the life decisions that lead him to this moment, right here, right now, as Shane poked Ryan’s ribs once again. Ryan jumped, threatening him with sweet, sweet death and whatnot, with the biggest smile in the world.

Dummies.

“Are you done? Can we please take some pictures now?”

“Aww, I’m sorry, Stevie boy, did we step on your moment?” Ryan said. The sweet tone of his voice could give him a headache were it not for the fact that he knew none of it was ill-intentioned.

“Did we dress up okay for your high class event?”

“Sure, too bad your faces ruin it all. Come on, it’s almost our turn.”

Shane giggled like a child, and Ryan rolled his eyes but walked with him. The person in front of them stepped into the photographer’s area, and they waited.

The conversation changed as quickly as it always did, with questions about each other’s work and the friends Steven hadn’t seen just yet. A week in Los Angeles and he still had so much to see, so much to hear. The fact that he didn’t know that these two were now official was just one of the many things Ryan had to tell him, and soon Shane had that face again.

That face of loving adoration as he listened to him talk and gossip. Steven blinked away the touch of jealousy that it brought; it reminded him of bright smiles and green eyes that never looked away from him when he was the one talking, laughing, eating and living his best life. He missed that, and he had missed this, these two loving each other and saying it all with just the way they looked at the other.

“His cat hates me,” Ryan commented, making Shane gasp in mock offence, one hand going to Ryan’s shoulder.

“He does not!”

Steven laughed, watching as Ryan turned around to face Shane, whose cheeks were suddenly pink, as though he had just now noticed that Ryan may mean that, just a little bit. He didn’t believe at all that his sweet boy Obi could hate anyone, but Ryan and his allergies were another story. He was a dog person after all, a dog person that took shots and meds to sleep in the same bed as the beloved cat of the man he was dating.

“He likes you, I swear he likes you!” Shane defended. “Obi is just a shy baby, give him some time!”

“He hissed at me today because I needed my shoe and he wasn’t cooperating! He always pushes my phone and caps when he finds them...” Ryan said, but there was a little spark in his eyes.

Ryan was doing this on purpose, working Shane up for some reason. Steven lifted an eyebrow, wondering what his friend wanted to achieve by this, what expression he wanted to produce on Shane’s face.

“And the other day, I swear to God, his hiss actually sounded like ‘kill’!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Ryan!” Shane shook his head. “Obi is a tiny little cat, what could he possibly do to you?”

“Close my throat and kill me?”

“That’s something he has no control over!”

Ryan laughed. Shane’s face was flushed and anguished, probably worried about the reminder of his boyfriend’s allergies. Whatever it was that Ryan saw in that face, it made him laugh with so much light that it made Steven’s heart beat like he was watching a movie and the two idiots were finally together.

Almost in slow motion, he saw the way Ryan was looking up at Shane, his eyes turning so soft at the same time as his head moved to lay on Shane’s shoulder, his back pressed against his chest. Shane looked down at him, frowning as he murmured something he couldn’t hear, but it made Ryan nod and softly say, “I know.”

They laughed again and Steven shook his head.

“What? What is so funny?” He asked, knowing there was no answer. Both looked at him and laughed again. “Ugh, there’s no point asking you, is there? Dorks.”

“It’s not good enough for your ears to hear, Steven,” Shane assured him. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the person directing the line when she called for them. “Picture time, baby!”

“Let’s show the golden boy how it’s done, big guy.”

Steven sighed, following them with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can find me for sure on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/xqueencobrax), but also sometimes on [Tumblr](http://wetookanoath.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Have a good day, and stay safe!


End file.
